Sono Negai (That Wish)
by Kuroda Yue
Summary: Di saat hidup tidak berarti lagi, seorang iblis datang menawarkan bantuan kepadanya. Dengan perjanjian darah yang tak teringkarkan, keduanya bertemu. Namun walau bagaimanapun juga, manusia dan iblis tak akan pernah bahagia bersama. Apakah Tuhan sedang bergurau kepadanya?/"Suatu saat, kau akan mengabulkan keinginanku."/New MC Published! Silahkan RnR!


"_Kita buat kontrak."_

"_Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu, dan kau juga akan mengabulkan keinginanku."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Kuroda Yue presents**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Sono Negai (That Wish)  
A Naruto FanFiction**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Standar Desclaimer Applied!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**Warnings!  
AU, OOC, Typo(s), DLDR!**_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_-1-_

.

.

.

.

.

Sepasang _emerald_ terbebas dari kelopak mata yang telah menutupi keindahannya selama kurang lebih semalaman lantaran sang empunya sedang tertidur. Tangan kurus itu mengusap-usap matanya pelan dan mengumpulkan seluruh nyawanya sebelum ia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah. Setelah gadis itu mengenakan seragam Konoha High School miliknya, ia pun mengucir helaian merah mudanya yang tidak terlalu panjang itu ke samping kanan. Begitu selesai, ia langsung meraih tasnya dan berangkat setelah menggigit sepotong roti bakar di bibir mungilnya.

Haruno Sakura.

Gadis yang cantik namun tidak terlalu menonjol di KHS. Ia memiliki prestasi dan relasi dengan warga sekolah yang sangat baik. Alasan mengapa ia tidak terlalu menonjol adalah karena ia bukan dari keluarga kaya. Ia berasal dari keluarga biasa. Dan sejak kedua orangtuanya meninggal, ia mulai menghidupi dirinya sendiri dengan bekerja paruh waktu. Sang nenek menawarkan warisan yang melimpah kepadanya, namun ia tolak dengan alasan ingin belajar hidup mandiri.

Kadang, ia sendiri bingung mengapa ia begitu bersikeras untuk bertahan hidup dalam dunia ini?

Untuk apa itu semua?

Ia ingin menyusul kedua orangtuanya, namun ia sendiri sangat takut akan kematian.

_Karena masih ada hal yang kau inginkan di dunia ini._

Sebuah bisikan tiba-tiba terdengar dari telinganya. Ia tidak dapat mendengar suara itu, namun ia tahu apa yang dibisikkan oleh suara itu. Mungkin benar…

Masih ada hal—

_Karena itulah alasanmu untuk hidup._

—yang ia inginkan di dunia ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah pulang sekolah, Sakura kembali bekerja paruh waktu dua jam kemudian—jam lima sore—seperti biasa. Bukan pekerjaan yang spesial. Hanya pekerjaan biasa pada umumnya, yaitu sebagai pekerja magang pada sebuah toko buku. Hari Sabtu dan Minggu ia gunakan untuk beristirahat dan belajar untuk tetap mempertahankan prestasinya—agar beasiswa yang diberikan padanya tetap berjalan.

Ia pulang bekerja pada jam sepuluh malam seperti biasanya setelah mampir ke toko untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-harinya di apartemen yang ia sewa dengan uangnya sendiri. Suasana malam itu terasa ganjil. Memang, jalan yang biasa ia lewati sepi pada waktu seperti ini. Tetapi kali ini terasa terlalu sepi. Bahkan ia dapat merasakan aura dingin yang menusuk tulang-tulangnya. Batinnya terus menjerit kepadanya untuk meninggalkan jalan itu dan mencari jalan pintas lain seolah ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di depan sana.

Mengacuhkan bisikan batinnya, Sakura kembali berjalan dalam jalan itu. Kaki kurusnya yang dibalut sepatu pantofel berwarna _cream_ itu menapaki jalanan aspal tersebut tanpa keraguan. Iris kehijauannya melirik ke arah kiri dan kanan dengan cepat tanpa menggerakkan kepalanya. Ia juga menajamkan indera pendengarannya. Gadis _pink_ ini memang tidak memiliki kemampuan dalam bela diri. Tapi setidaknya ia dapat langsung berlari saat salah satu inderanya merasakan hal yang ganjil di sekitarnya.

Gerakan matanya terhenti walau tidak diikuti oleh langkahnya yang masih terus berjalan. Ia tahu namun ia bersikap seolah ia tidak menyadarinya. Dan begitu ia mendengar suara derapan kaki yang semakin mendekatinya, tanpa aba-aba Sakura langsung berlari sekencang yang ia bisa untuk menyelamatkan dirinya.

Sosok yang mengikutinya pun ikut berlari mengejar dirinya dengan langkah yang setengah kali lebih cepat. Sialnya karena tali sepatunya tidak terikat dengan baik, Sakura menginjaknya dan terjatuh di atas aspal hingga menimbulkan luka pada dagu serta siku tangan dan lututnya. Perih mulai menyergap syaraf-syarafnya karena luka-luka tersebut. Ia berusaha bangkit namun tidak sanggup untuk berlari karena lututnya yang berdarah hingga mengalir ke kaos kaki putih yang ia pakai saat ini.

"Mau kemana, gadis kecil?"

Sakura tidak menghiraukan suara berat nan serak khas seorang pria yang berada di belakangnya. Ia terus berusaha bergerak menjauhi sosok tersebut dengan sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki. Namun lagi-lagi ia harus menahan rasa sakit karena punggungnya yang diduduki dan rambutnya yang dijambak ke atas secara kasar hingga Sakura dapat melihat sosok yang sedari tadi membuntuti dirinya.

"Heh… Ternyata kau memiliki wajah yang manis, gadis kecil. Kurasa, aku akan bersenang-senang sebentar denganmu." Ujar pria yang berusia sekitar empat puluhan tahun itu disertai tatapan tidak senonoh kepada Sakura yang sedang menahan sakit.

Sakura berusaha memberontak saat pria itu mulai melepaskan kancing seragamnya. Dengan dirinya yang menerima kodrat selaku seorang perempuan dan tidak memiliki kemampuan bela diri, tentu mustahil untuk menyelamatkan diri pada situasi ini.

"Siapa saja! Tolong aku! Tolong!" pekik Sakura yang justru ditertawakan oleh pria tersebut.

"Sepertinya kau ini seorang perawan eh, gadis kecil?" pria itu tergelak lalu melanjutkan, "tidak akan ada yang mendengarmu. Jalan ini sudah sangat sepi. Berteriaklah sesukamu." Bisik pria itu sembari menggosokkan pipi kasarnya ke wajah mulus Sakura.

"Siapa saja tolong aku! Aku mohon!"

_Jika dipikir-pikir…_

_Kenapa ia masih ingin hidup?_

_Untuk apa ia berjuang begitu keras demi bertahan di dunia yang memuakkan ini?_

_Bukankah ia sudah menyerah untuk hidup?_

Air mata mulai mengalir dari iris kehijauannya saat pria itu mulai membuka pakaian dalamnya dan meraba-raba perut ratanya. Dalam lubuk hatinya, ia masih sangat memimpikan adanya kebahagiaan di dunia ini. Ia merasa, masih banyak hal yang belum ia capai. Dan ia belum mendapatkan keinginan terbesarnya selama ia hidup.

Sakura menangis hingga tak sanggup membuka kedua matanya.

_Apakah ini akhir hidupnya?_

_Diperkosa dan dibunuh oleh penjahat liar?_

"Apakah kau memiliki hal yang sangat kau inginkan di dunia ini?"

Bola mata Sakura terbelalak. Ia mendengar suara itu lagi. Suara yang sempat berdengung di telinganya tadi pagi. Tidak hanya suara, Sakura bahkan dapat melihat pemilik suara tersebut secara bersamaan. Segala sesuatu yang ada di sekitarnya berwarna putih bersih. Pria yang ingin mencelakainya juga entah berada dimana sekarang. Hanya ia dan sosok itu disini.

Sayap hitam yang berbentuk seperti tangan iblis…

Rambut panjang berwarna biru gelap…

Kulit yang berwarna keabu-abuan…

Dan bola matanya yang berwarna merah dengan tiga koma di dalamnya…

"Siapa… Siapa kau? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Sakura sangat ketakutan pada sosok yang berbentuk begitu menyeramkan di depannya. Sosok itu bahkan melayang, membuktikan bahwa sayap itu berfungsi. Bibir berwarna hitam pekat itu terbuka sedikit tanda bahwa ia akan segera mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Sekali lagi aku tanya kepadamu. Apakah kau memiliki hal yang sangat kau inginkan di dunia ini?"

Sakura melirik ke arah tangan sosok itu yang ditumbuhi oleh kuku-kuku panjang berwarna hitam. Mungkin pendapat _'dia ini iblis'_ akan sangat wajar jika muncul di kepala Sakura. Namun, gadis gulali ini mengumpulkan keberaniannya. Ia menatap balik sosok itu walau ia sendiri masih diliputi oleh rasa takut.

"Jika ada, apa yang kau inginkan? Selain itu, makhluk apa kau sebenarnya?"

Sekitar puluhan detik, sosok itu masih terdiam. Dan saat Sakura berkedip, makhluk itu telah berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Bola mata Sakura membulat. Ia ingin berteriak, namun tidak bisa karena ia masih sangat terkejut.

"Aku iblis."

"I-Iblis?" ulang Sakura dengan mata yang masih terbelalak.

Jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan. Tubuhnya lemas. Dan darahnya seakan mengalir meninggalkan kepalanya hingga menimbulkan rasa pening.

"Aku bisa menyelamatkanmu." Ujar iblis itu lalu mengambil jarak yang agak lebar di antara keduanya.

"Iblis bisa menyelamatkanku?" ucap Sakura dengan kepala menunduk lalu kembali menatap mata merah sang iblis.

Iblis itu masih terdiam hingga membuat Sakura semakin tidak percaya kepada makhluk yang konon disebut sebagai 'malaikat jatuh' tersebut.

"Jangan bercanda! Kau pasti hanya menipuku seperti iblis pada umumnya!"

"Kalau begitu, buat kontrak darah untuk memastikan bahwa aku tidak akan menipumu."

Sakura tahu apa yang dimaksud kontrak darah oleh iblis itu karena dulunya ia pernah membaca hal-hal mengenai iblis dan malaikat. Kontrak darah berarti perjanjian yang dituliskan dengan darah. Dan dalam kontrak ini, kemungkinan untuk menipu dan ditipu sangat kecil. Kontrak itu sendiri dapat berlangsung selama manusia atau bahkan iblis itu hidup.

"Keuntungan apa yang akan aku dapatkan?" tanya Sakura yang mulai memiliki keberanian pada iblis itu.

"Apakah kau memiliki hal yang sangat kau inginkan di dunia ini?" ujar iblis itu mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

Seakan tersadar, Sakura mengerti akan maksud iblis tersebut.

"Lalu keuntungan apa yang akan kau dapatkan?"

Iblis itu kembali terdiam. Mata merahnya melihat ke bawah seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Suatu saat, kau akan mengabulkan keinginanku."

"Keinginanmu?" ujar Sakura membeo.

Iblis itu mengangguk. "Akan aku beritahu suatu saat."

Sakura tampak berpikir. Ia menatap mata iblis tersebut seolah mencari kepastian disana. Setelah cukup lama, Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya lalu menyeringai.

"Kita buat kontrak."

"Aku akan mengabulkan keinginanmu, dan kau juga akan mengabulkan keinginanku."

Secara tiba-tiba, jari Sakura berdarah hingga menetes ke lantai putih tersebut. Tubuh iblis itu juga berdarah bahkan sangat banyak hingga darah keduanya menyatu di lantai tersebut dan membuat tanda bintang yang dipagari oleh lingkaran persis seperti lambang persekutuan sang raja iblis Lucifer. Tulisan-tulisan Yunani kuno mulai timbul dari tanda tersebut.

Sakura dapat merasakan detak jantungnya melambat dan tubuhnya yang mendadak dingin. Begitu detak jantungnya terhenti, tanda yang berada di lantai bersinar dengan sinar merah yang terang dan membuat sekitarnya menjadi hitam pekat.

Setelah semuanya menggelap, Sakura langsung membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya telah kembali ke dunia nyata. Cengkraman pada pria tersebut tubuhnya mengendur.

"M-Makhluk apa kau! Sejak kapan kau berada disini?!"

Pria itu melepaskan Sakura dan berjalan semakin mundur saat iblis 'peliharaan' Sakura mulai mendekatinya. Bola matanya yang merah menyala menatap tajam pria tersebut seolah siap menelannya kapanpun. Tangan dengan kuku-kuku panjang itu terangkat lalu menebas secara horizontal dengan kemiringan sekitar tiga puluh derajat tanpa mengenai pria tersebut. Pada saat itu juga, tubuh pria itu terbagi menjadi dua bagian persis seperti garis yang ditebas oleh tangan iblis itu.

"Kau…" ujar Sakura yang masih sedikit _shock_.

"Panggil aku—

Iblis itu menyembunyikan sayapnya lalu secara perlahan berubah ke bentuk yang persis seperti seorang manusia. Bahkan manusia dengan rupa yang sangat sempurna. Ia mendekati Sakura dan mengulurkan tangannya.

—Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continued**_

Author's Area :

Yahh… MC baru lagi. Muahahahaha! #digebukinmassa

Sejujurnya, aku juga bingung dapet ide ini darimana. Yang jelas, aku kepikiran pas ngeliat si Rem yang begitu sayang sama Amane Misa di Death Note. Hohoho… Bayangin aja Sasuke-nya itu pas lagi bentuk evil (pas lawan Naruto di lembah kematian).

Maaf kalo alurnya masih ga jelas. Ini ngetiknya pas lagi free dari tugas. :3

Sampai jumpa chapter depan!

**Sign,**

**Kuroda Yue – 30/08/2014 10.29PM.**


End file.
